Draco and Tikal
by Soul of Shadow
Summary: Draco and Tikal, Sirius's daughter, or so she was told, are together in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Will she go with her Boyfriend in the end? Where is Voldemort's place in all this? RR HBP spoilers, unfinished
1. Chapter 1: Draco and Tikal

Dementors. Hundreds of them. surrounding the raven haired boy, his god father, and his bushy-haired friend...

I immediately sat upright when I recalled what I had seen. Yes, I remembered seeing that stupid Potter boy and his mudblood pal

trying to protect the criminal Sirius Black. I had also seen Potter and Granger come out from behind some trees. Potter cast some kind of

spell... I had only seen the two Potters for a moment, then the second one ran off with the second mudblood close behind. I wasn't

crazy. My father believed me. Lucius Malfoy had told his son about time-turners...also telling me not to tell anyone. Then again, just

knowing my own father believed me wasn't much of a comfort.

Sitting up in bed, my bare skin shown pale in the moonlight cast from the window. I always slept shirtless when I was at home.

My bed was a silky white phoenix feather mattress, very expensive, with black silk sheets and pillowcases. Of course, the pillows were a match to

the mattress.

Reaching my arms above my head, I stretched out my body. Muscles rippling, I looked myself over. My pale skin and almost

white blond hair seemed the perfect combination. Looking at my clock, I decided to go for an early morning stroll, perhaps even go over to

Tikal's place for a bit. My father wouldn't mind. Mother was gone, at a spa place...she needed a vacation...she stayed home too much. 

Slipping into my cloak, I headed out the door. Shoes. I grabbed some boots from beside the fireplace. I was tired, so before leaving, I

ordered a house-elf to get me some hot chocolate.

Sipping the melted chocolate, I was surprised to find that the new house-elf had it exactly the way I liked it; just between warm and hot.

Staring in surprise at the house-elf, and without knowing so, I said,

"Good work, Jingle." I was sure the name of the elf was Jingle, though it wasn't. The elf's name was Pip. She had been hired in Dobby's place.

The elf bowed in respect, and hurried away to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Shaking my head, I started toward the door. Just as I was on the threshold, my father came down the steps.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" he said, his voice echoing coldly around the foyer.

"For a walk, why does it concern you?" I retorted, heatedly.

"I have to speak to you over breakfast. Get in here now, boy." his eyes penetrated the back of my skull, twisting like corkscrews into my mind. I

hated my father. 

"Fine. Over breakfast, then leave me alone!" I was angry.

For one morning, could I just get away from my father and his ravings, for one morning? Of course not. My father had too many business deals

to take care of in the afternoon so the morning was the only time he could try to convince me to join the Dark Lord. Lucius was also going to

be arrested soon for what had happened at the Ministry. He was fleeing the country that very day, sending me to some relatives. He wanted

me to follow in his footsteps and be a loyal follower to Voldemort.

I did not want that. I wanted nothing to do with my father when I got out of school. I would leave for...somewhere. Anywhere but

London. Perhaps Paris. Or Italy. Maybe to Japan and live with a family of wizards there. Or I could just stay with Tikal...

Sitting down at the table, Lucius began to speak.

"You will begin your 6th year at Hogwarts in one month, correct? I thought so. This year, you will do something at school. The Dark Lord

wishes you to dispose of Albus Dumbledore. He says he will have to deal with you personally if you fail. You must get the Death Eaters into

Hogwarts, Draco, to help you. Severus Snape will also aide you, if need be."

"Why can't Snape do it?"

"Why do you think? The Dark Lord still needs a spy at that ruddy school, you should know that!"

"It's impossible! You know that he's trying to get revenge, he wants me to die in the attempt! I won't do it!" I jumped up and strode out the

front door, not caring when Jingle (I was sure that was the name) brought a large tray of food to me before I left.

Cramming food into my mouth, I looked over my options.

"Let's see, I could go find Dumbledore and warn him, but than I'd be to much of a hero, not to mention he'd think I was a lunatic. Why would I

help him anyway? (crunch crunch) Or, I could go to Hogwarts on my broom and wait there for a month. The best thing to (mmmm ) do is to

hide until it's time to go to the station." I found out where Tikal lived now from a certain someone whom I had not intended to meet on his

journey, and brought with me all I would need. The certain someone seemed only too pleased to bring me along with him, which only made it

worse. It would be a long month. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I, Tikal Black, the one and only daughter of the late Sirius Black, was in Slytherin, though I had every trait of a Gryffindor, including

friends from that and the other Houses. I had recently discovered why. My mother, Merope, had died giving birth to me and had been in Salazar

Slytherin's blood line. This also made me a pure-blood, not to mention Lord Voldemort's only living relative, a fact no one but I, surely, knew. I

thought it was funny; he, a powerful dark wizard, half blood, and I, his unknown sister, not even an eighth as powerful, yet pure-blood. What

would he think? I was also the only living Black left.

The painting of my grandmother in the hall had been thrilled, and Kreacher, the old house-elf, had not uttered a word of disrespect. I

had burned the canvas on the painting and poisoned Kreacher. It was, after all, his fault that Sirius was dead, and I never liked my grandmother

anyway.

I had inherited number 12 Grimmauld Place in the event of my father's death, and let Dumbledore continue to use it as the headquarters

for the Order of the Phoenix. People rushed in and out constantly, and I, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys (save for Percy), and several others

were staying there, and Bill and Charlie dropped in when they could.

The little house was now normal, no wierd creatures lurking anywhere. The new house-elf, Bobbit, was much younger and much more cheerful

than Kreacher, and she had helped out a great deal.

One cold day, on the fourth of August, just nineteen days after my sixteenth birthday on the thirteenth of July, there was a loud knock on

the door. 

"I shall get it, Mistress!" squeaked Bobbit. Harry looked puzzled.

"Who d'you think it is?" but Ron's question was answered by Hermione's shriek of "Dumbledore!" from the hall.

"There you go." I announced waving my hand. Dumbledore lead a pale, silvery-blond boy with a pointed face in after him... There were

simultanious shouts of "Malfoy!" and the one of "Draco! It's great to see you!" as I threw my arms around him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lupin were shocked, but then rauceous laughter rang out as Fred, George and Ginny

howled with pleasure. Ginny had tears of joy in her eyes. She was pointing breathlessly at me, thinking it was a joke.

"Oh, really, you folks are immature." I was angry. Harry and Draco exchanged last names and a handshake maliciously.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Hermione would not even aknowledge him. I realized with a jolt that Harry and Ron were staring at me with disgust. I hadn't told them about

Draco and I...

"Oh...heh heh...whoops...guess I forgot to tell you...er, Draco and I have been together since the middle of last year, that business with

Umbridge and my refusing to be on the Inqusitorial Squad kinda made him like me, for my spunk, he said...The whole Ministry thing..." I

trailed off. Harry was looking angry.

"His father was there, Tikal, and how could you mention that in front of me? You know damn well that Sirius was my god..."

"HE WAS MY FATHER! You think it doesn't hurt as much, even worse, to me?! Huh!? Because I don't remember you being excited

about him until you heard him offer to get you away from the Dursleys! You think I knew more about him, knew him better than you, Harry?! I

got to see as much of him as you, little more, so if you think that since he was 'your godfather' you were more emotionally attached or that it hurts

more than you're wrong! I lived in a god damn orphanage from 1 to 14, dammit, which is a hell of alot worse than having an actual home, no

matter how bad it is! And don't start with me about 'don't mention it in front of me'. You know as well as I that that's a load of bull. You're

forgetting, Harry, that I didn't know he was my father until you knew he was innocent. Maybe a few days sooner, ok? And losing a father is

worse than losing a godfather. How d'you think I feel, being his daughter, knowing only for about 2 years. I didn't know my last name or

anything about my past, no one did. So shut up! you don't know how it feels to..." Harry cut me off.

"MY MUM AND DAD DIED TOO! YOU CAN'T SAY I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE THAT IMPORTANT! AT LEAST YOU KNEW HIM! AT LEAST YOU..."

"Don't you think that knowing that they're dead and that you can't do anything is better than wondering whether they're dead or alive, whether

they actually care about you or not, whether they need you or never even wanted you? Not knowing that only one parent was dead and the other in

jail? And no, Harry, I didn't know him. I only came to live with him summer before fifth year. I only got to see him one summer more than

you. More like two weeks." I said this quietly, and Harry stopped shouting.

"You got to spend time with him, why didn't you two get to know eachother?" He asked.

"We didn't because of you, Harry. He was worried about you. He still didn't give a damn that he was abandoning me. He always liked his

godson more than his own daughter, and he always like his best friend more than his own daughter as well. He wnated you to be like James, so

he never talked to me much. Didn't notice me at all. All because he cared about you, Harry." There was a silence that wasn't awkward only

to me.

"Come on, Draco, I'll show you to the room. You'll be sharing with me, on the top floor." I never broke eye contact with Harry as I spoke. I

started swiftly to the entrance of the room, Draco at my heels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tikal, please..." Potter had been trying to get Tikal to talk to him for days now, since my arrival. Tikal had enjoyed the time she spent with

me or with Witherwings, a hippogriff that looked stunningly like the one that had attacked me.

"God, Tikal, please! Just talk to me!"

"Piss off." she said and walked up to her room. I looked at Potter, smirked, and hurried off after her.

"I can't believe the nerve of him! He does something wrong and expects me to apologize to him! Then, when I don't and I stop talking to him, he

says it's my fault!" She was seething and I was trying to calm her.

"I know, Potter is a git. He's the world's biggest arse."

"Don't you talk about him that way!" she snapped.

"Woah, ok, ok, I'm sorry!" I said quickly. She seemed to be set off by the smallest thing lately.

"Harry is a great guy. He really is. But he can be the biggest friggin' prat…"

"Yeah, well, you know him better than I do. I can't start hanging out with the Gryffindors and I doubt they'll be to pleased to hang out with

me. So I guess there's no real chance of me getting to know him at all. I can't agree on anything much about him… What use is telling me this stuff anyway?"

"We can agree on one thing, at least."

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"Harry can be the most horrible, insufferable, unkind, and Stupid person you will ever meet!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is an unfinished story, of course. Draco's Delima will be updated ASAP.

Please Reveiw, this is my first story and I want to know if it sucks lol

Thanx! Soul of Shadow 


	2. Chapter 2, Draco's Little Problem

Tikal wanted nothing more than to beat me senseless, and I knew it. Ginny had warned me to be wary of

Tikal's wrath, and I hadn't heeded her warning. I loved her, God knew I loved her, but she could be a bit

of a know it all. Sort of like Hermione. Ron and Hermione had been gone all that day, probably on a little

stroll through Diagon alley, and Tikal was up in her room with Malfoy.  
Tikal had come to London when the Ministry found her in a drainage pipe in Chicago, middle of first year,

having just run away from the orphanage she lived in. I liked Tikal, liked her a lot, but when she got all stubborn

like this, it made my blood boil.

The morning after Malfoy had smirked so tauntingly at me, Tikal came downstairs for the first time that week.

"Tikal? Will you please just talk to me? I'm sorry, alright? I'm really sorry."

"And I care aobut this why?"

"Dammit, Tikal, listen to me!" I grabbed her arm and spun her around. She glared and made to slap me, changed

her mind in mid swing, and balled up her fist just before it connected with my face. I cried out, surprised

at her strength.

"Let me go, Harry!"

"Get off of her, Potter, before I hex you into oblivion!" Malfoy had his wand out and pointed at

my neck. I eased away from Tikal, and the wand dropped from my throat.

"You leave her alone, you hear, Potter? Or I'll kill you, I swear to God I will."

"Shut up, Draco." Snapped Tikal, surprising the pale boy out of his anger. "I can take care of myself. I accept

your apology, Harry, as long as you don't touch me ever again. C'mon, school starts tomorrow and we still

haven't gotten our things. I've sent my golden eagle owl to Ron and Hermoine, and they've said they'll meet us

at Florish and Blotts."

"How can you forgive him so easily, after everything he said!?" cried Malfoy, enraged.

"Becasue I'm sick of all this fighting. I should've ended it before it even began! Hurry up, now. I've said

we'll be there before noon. An owl has been sent to Dumbledore, so he can use the house for a secret meeting

or whatever. Come on, you guys, or we'll be late."

I got back into my regular cheery self after Harry apologized. Draco was still seething when we got to

Flourish and Blotts, but he cooled down after we went to Florean Fortiscue's Ice Cream Parlor for some sundays.

We rented rooms in the Leaky cauldorn for the night. We wlaked down the road the next day, and I was listening as

Ron and Harry were talking about the new Firebolt 2000s, and bragging that I already had one. Harry and I

were Quidditch Captains, and Draco and I were Prefects, as were Ron and Hermione. I was planning to tell them

about my brother, when all of a sudden, I remembered what day it was, what time. We had stayed in Diagon Alley

all night having such a great time we didn't notcie the time.

"We'll miss the train!" I shouted.

"Can't be harder than catching the Snitch, eh Tikal?" asked Harry. I was Slytherin's Seeker.

"It'll be harder becasue we have twenty minutes to get to the station and it's all the way across town!"

"Oh..." Harry blushed.

"Well, we can fly there. Hermione can fly with Ron, Ginny can fly with Harry, and Tikal and I hav eour own brooms

to use."

"We only have Harry's Firebolt, Tikal's Firebolt 2000, and your Nimbus 2001, right?" asked Ron "And we need four

brooms, unless you and Tikal will share."

"No frigging way that is happening. I share brooms with no one. Besides, Draco has a new Firebolt. You and 'Mione

can use his Nimbus 2001. We can still make it! We have fifteen minutes. I know a spell to make the baggage light

enough to carry in my Firebolt's harness and not fall out. Hurry!"

One minute later, we were zooming out of a deserted street in Diagon Alley and toward King's Cross station.

"Well, at least it's working, we're almost there, and we have seven minutes!"

"I HATE BROOMS!!!" shouted Mione as we started our decent. With five minutes to go, we scrambled through the

barrier and into the station. The train whistle blared, and We hurried onto the vessel just as it began to move.

We barely got into a compartment by ourselves, narrowly avoiding the Creevey brother's incesant pleas to join us

by slipping into the compartment and saying it was all to full.

"Whew! That was close! Hey, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, don't we have Prefect stuff to do?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Ok, let's go, Ronald." Piped up Mione happily.

"I wish you would just call me Ron...aw bloody..." muttered Ron as the door slid open to reveal Vincent Crabbe

and Gregory Goyle.

"Malfoy." grunted Crabbe. Goyle nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, is this really Malfoy? Are you sure? I wasn't aware that he was here." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Not funny, Gin." I said. "Crabbe and Goyle, would you mind moving?" when the polite and sophisticated approach

failed, I tried something different. "Hey, Ugly and Retard, get out of the frigging way before I bash your heads

in with a tire iron." The tough threat approach worked. Ron, Hermoine, Draco, and I left Harry and GInny to do our

Prefect duties. Pansy Parkinson, under the impression that Draco liked her, ran up yelling,

"Draco!! My baby!! I missed you soooo much!! Dracy-wacy, I'll never let you go again!" She tried to throw her arms

around him, but before she could get to him, I stepped between them.

"What are you doing! Let me hug my Dracy-wacy!"

"Uhm, how about no. First of all, all that Dracy-wacy bull is giving me a migrane. Second, I'm his girlfriend.

And third, you do realize he never liked you, right? Because if you thought he did, then that's just sad."

Pansy screeche din rage and tried to slap me, pull my hair, all that prissy girly stuff, and I just dodge her,

easy as can be, and sock her only halfheartedly, in the face. She falls over and screams in pain like I freaking

killed her puppy and tortured her or something, and a bunch of people stick their heads out of their booths.

I grinned at a couple Gryffindors, and dragged Pansy into a bathroom compartment. I locked the door and made the

little meter say 'occupied'.

Half an hour later, I was in my school robes stretched out in the compartment with Draco, Harry, Ron, Gin,

and Mione. We were laughing at blonde jokes and some other stupid ones, just because. It was my turn.

"Ok, ok, so there's an American guy, a French guy, and a Mexican guy all in a plane. They're flying over England,

dropping things they think the British will need. No offense, guys. The French guy thinks they need food, so he

drops a can of corn. The Mexican guy thinks they need basic defence, so he drops a rock. Tha American guy thinks

they need weapons, so he drops a grenade. The plane lands, and they start walking. After a while, they come to a

little girl and she's crying. The French guy says "Ey, why are you Crying?" and the girl replies,

"I told my dolly she couldn't have a cookie til she ate her veggies, and a can of corn landed on my head!"

The French guy speedwalks away. Pretty soon, the come to a little boy and he's unconcious. He wakes up and starts

to cry.

"Why are you crying, boy?" asks the Mexican guy. The boy replies,

"I stole a little girl's dolly and a rock landed on my head!" The mexican guy speedwalks away.

Soon, they come to this old man and he's laughing and laughing... The American guy goes, "Well what's so funny?"

The old man simply says, "I farted and my house blew up!" Ok, Draco, your turn!" I said amidst the laughter.

"Right...uhm...Ok there's a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead running from the cops. They're driving a truck, and

the redhead and the brunette are in the cab, while the blonde is riding in the bed with a gun. They turn round a

corner too fast, and splash into a lake. The Brunette and the Redhead get out of the cab and safely to the other

side of the lake where the cops can't get them, but they can't find the blonde. Finally, five minutes later, the

blonde comes up half drown, and the Brunette and the Redhead ask, 'what took you so long!?' the blonde says

exasperatedly, 'I couldn't get the tailgate open!'" roars of laughter followed, until the train stopped at

Hogsmeade station.

Draco and I got a carriage with some Slytherins; Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and some 7th year. The

others got one to themselves. The Thestrals pulling my carriage were a couple of the ones that had taken us to the

Ministry last year. They recognized me instantly, and I petted them before hopping inside.

"What were you doing, anyway?" asked Blaise as the buggy began to bump around and move up toward the looming

school.

"Oh, nothing, just getting a last breath of fresh air before I had to be cooped up in here with YOU people." I

smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy. Crabbe ang Goyle snorted with laughter.

"She was talking about you, too, idiots!" said Blaise maliciously. The laughter ceased.

Sitting at the Slytherin table at the Start of the Year Banquet after the Sorting, I, Draco Malfoy, ate

very little. I was thinking aobut what my father had told me to do this year. Staring at my target, the very man

who had helped me to find Tikal that summer, I felt pity well up inside me, along with somehting else...anger.

After the feast, I thought about how much I would need Tikal's help throughout my plan. My life was on the line, and I

was thinking about how much my family and friends would miss me; not half as much as they would miss Dumbledore.

Then again, if I failied to kill the Headmaster, BOTH of us would die. 'Hmph, both of us will probably die, regardless.'

I thought bitterly as I trudged up the spiral starcase to my dormitory.

"Night, Hon, I hope you're okay." Tikal cupped my cheek affectionately, with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply. She couldn't know...was she Legilimens and Occlumens?

"Well, only that you look terrible...Paler than usual and dark circles under your eyes...Are you sick?" she was concerned.

"Oh..no, I'm just tired is all. G'night, Tikal." I gave a convincing grin, but she still didn't seem satisfied.

"Well alright then. Get a good night's sleep. I hope I can...Parkinson's prolly put asps in my bed again." Tikal smiled

and jumped up the stairs to her dormatory two at a time.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for me when I got to my bed. Blaise was leaned against the wall, arms folded,

Crabbe was eating a cupcake maliciously in the corner, and Goyle was sitting on his bed staring intently at me.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You know damn well, Malfoy. You're a traitor. Socializing with the Gryffindors? And the 'Inter House Union' lover?" Blaise

stood up and uncrossed his arms.

"The other Slytherins are saying they're gonna beat you up if you go on the way you are." Goyle recited slowly.

"BLAISE AND GOYLE ARE TRAITORS! THEY'RE GONNA BEAT YOU UP!" Crabbe yelled suddenly, finished with his muffincake.

"I think he's figured that out, Crabbe m'boy. I think a little clear up is in order." A voice came form behind me. Tikal

entered the room, followed by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

I came in swiftly, after seeing Blaise pull the silver potions knife out of his pocket. I had watched everything.

I had called Fawkes, who was a good friend, and sent word to the Headmaster immeadiately. I wasn't a tattle tale or a

snitch. You ever hear of 'SNITCHES get STITCHES and thrown in DITCHES?' I'm no snitch. I was protecting a friend. That

doesn't count. Right?

"Stay out of this, girl, or I'll cut you so bad...Oh Crap..." the towering boy lowered his knife as the Headmaster followed

me in.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" asked Dumbledore politely. And this right here is where the trouble starts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everypeoples. This is only the second Chapter of the whole thingee so yeah...I'm trying to get in at least one

chapter a week, so be ready..I want to add on every Monday, so if you're hooked, you'll have to wait.

If not, please reveiw and tell me what sux about it so I can try to fix it. Thanx! Soul of Shadow 


	3. Chapter 3, Poison and Passion

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" asked Dumbledore brightly. I, Draco Malfoy, thought that this was likely to be my doom.

"I beleive the man asked you people a question." Tikal sounded a little angry. That was still bad. Blaise reached his hand into his pocket

and said, "Nothing is wrong, sir, I was only jokin'..." I saw him pull it slowly into the pocket, where I saw a breif flash of sliver,

which had to be his potions knife. "I swear, sir, I wasn't gonna do anything, to him honest, I was, however, planning to do...

THIS!" and he flung the knife at Tikal with such precision that, had she not seen his hand move, she would have been killed.

Instead, the knife merely clipped her shoulder and Dumbledore was already pointing his wand at a petrified Zabini-cicle. Tikal

stood, clutching her wounded arm and trying to act tough. It was then that I saw that the blade hadn't just clipped her. It

had been poisoned and it had cut in deep. She grinned, and said,

"DOn't you worry about me, I'm just fi..." she swayed and fell. I caught her just in time as I realized the poison was from a

Basilisk, and held her in my arms like a child as I rushed to the hospital wing, crying silently as I ran. I barely made it,

Madam Pomfrey said, or she would have been a goner. And, with her, a part of me would have died, as well.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke with a weight on top of me, and looked to see a pale blond boy asleep with his head on my stomach. I smiled at

him, and kissed the top of his head. He shot up, and looked at me sleepily, a get well card stuck to his cheek. I laughed as he

realized it was there and was practically in tears by the time he had peeled it off, only to reveal that it sang horribly. He

weighed it down with a good sized pitcher, and I held my arms out to him. He first propped me up on several pillows, then took

me in his arms. I held him close, whispering in his ear,

"You know, I would like to visit the Room of Requirement later today, after classes are over, wouldn't you agree, Draco?"

"Well, love, you haven't long to wait then. If you have the strength to get up for your classes, it'll be halfway through the

day. I'm up here on special permission, and Ginny brought some food up with another Get-Well card about two hours ago. Matter

of fact, I think it was that 'orrible singing one, from 'Mione!" I laughed at this, and thought about how cute he was. I pulled

him closer to me and kissed him passionately on the mouth. I held him tightly, as if he would fly away if I didn't, and felt

a surge of anger and mixed sadness for my lost father. I guess I wished he hadn't been put in Azkaban and been able to take

care of me and hold me when I was sad, as Draco did now. Well, not the whole kissing thing, but I wished he had been there to

do his fatherly duties. But I was mad that he left me alone there, with no one to care for me, until some Muggle lady came and

took me to the bloody orphanage. God, I hated that place.

My thoughts came to an end when Draco pulled away from me and told me that we'd better get going. We had Slughorn next

and he had Snape's old room in the Dungeons. I hurried to get dressed (Draco had whistled to himself and told me how sexy I was)

and then we ran all the way to Slughorn's room. I was still a little weak, so when I got there, Draco picked me up and held me

until everyone started to show up, then, reluctantly and with one last little kiss, he set me down and we entered the classroom.

At dinner, after Charms and Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, I showed Draco the little bottle of Felix Felcis I had

nicked out of the cauldron while 'Ol Sluggy's back was turned.

"Hey, can I get a little of that?" asked Draco suddnely.

"Why?"

"Cause then in the Room of Requirement tonight maybe I can get lucky." We started laughing and I shoved him playfully. As I leaned

to kiss him, a cold, greasy voice echoed above us.

"What are you children doing over here?" I stopped and pulled away immeadiately after hearing Proffesser Snape. I respected him, God

knew, but Damn, he came at the wrong moments!

"Oh, I was telling Draco a secret." I came up with something as quickly as possible, give me a break!

"Telling him a secret? Really? Well, then if Draco can hear it, I'm sure I can as well, being as nice a person as I am." He smiled, and

I knew that he knew that I was lying.

"I'd better get back to the teacher's table. I wouldn't want them to worry about me." As Snape trundled off, Draco and I slipped out of

The great hall and into seveth floor corridor as quick as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4, Near Death and Discoveries

On the way to the seventh floor corridor and the Room of Requirement, Draco began teasing me. He was certain I wasn't a pure blood,

but why I have no idea.

"You're too... well, let's put it this way, Callie... You're just not classy enough to be a pure blood. You don't have a huge opinion of

yourself, and you don't walk with that pure blood walk! Even Neville has some pure blood style, though it's hard to tell from his

clumbsyness."

"I am too a pure blood! My mother was a witch and my father as you know was a wizard. They both came from pure blooded families! I

swear! Here, you know what, I'll prove it. Let's go to the Library."

"The Library! BUt the Library is boring! I want to go to the Room of Requirement like we planned."

"Sucks for you, sorry about that..." We got to the Library at about 7:30, teasing and taking the long way there. Finally we got in and

Madam Pince was pleased to hear that I wanted to see my family blood line. She ranted on about how she had done that very sma ething

when she was a young girl.

"Yeah, she probably helped invent The Wheel with her precious book-family." Draco muttered. Madam Pince gave him The Look.

I pulled out the books that showed the entire pure-blood families, and I found a certain one that had the Black Family Crest on it.

"Here, see I'm right here between Sirius and..."

"I dont' see anyone. You're not even on the Black Family Tree, Callie."

"It's old...probably here before I was even born!"

"No, these things update themselves. Magic, you know. Funny thing, a magic book in a magic school, don't you think?" he smirked.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening...I'm here on the list of pure-bloods, I know it. Under...under Black..."

"Hey, here's someone named Tikal Riddle. Couldn't be you, though, it says FATHER: TOM RIDDLE MOTHER: UNKNOWN, and if

you're so positive that you're a pure-blood, you can't have an unknown mother. Wait...Tom Riddle...Tom Riddle...where have I heard

that name before?" He was puzzling about it while I sat there in silent horror, screaming mentally at the top of my lungs. Tom Riddle was

Lord Voldemort, who I thought was my brother. And now, in an attempt to prove my pure blood, I find that he is not my brother at all,

but my father.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sirius lied to me, is what I'm saying! Merope was TOM's mother, not mine... But one thing is for certain, Tom is my father."

"You're sure you don't know his last name?" Harry asked, suspiciously. I couldn't tell him or any of my friends that I was Lord

Voldemort's daughter, they'd all hate me!

And I always thought he had gone through life girlfriendless.

"Yeah, I have no idea what my dad's last name is. Uhg...back to where I started three years ago. No trace of my last name or my past in

general. Could it be any worse?"

"You could be in a tank full of pirrahnahs that are really hungry and the only thing that's separating you is a really thin peice of glass." said

Ron, amused.

"Thanks, Ronald, that's really comforting. Are we talking aobut how brutal my death can be or about who my family is?"

"You're family of course. Now, we can go to the Library and..." I cut Hermione short. Nobody was looking at those books.

"No,that's not neccessary. Trust me, I've gone through every single one. There is nothing else there."

"Well...okay, Tikal, whatever you say. I would just really like to..."

"Oh, NO! I have an appointment with the Headmaster!" yelled Harry.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." I mused. He got up and ran toward Dumbledore's office at top speed. "Hi Ho Scarhead...Away!" Ron,

Ginny and I called after him.

---------------------------------------------------

A couple months later, I came out of the Chamber of Secrets. Lucky for me, Myrtle had been out in the lake doing something wiht the

mermaids or something.

"Nothing like a nice refreshing swim." I said. Just then, I had to dash into the shadows to hid from Moaning Myrtle and someone else.

Draco?

He was now leaning against the sink, I could see his left side. His back was to the door. He was crying and telling Myrtle about how he

had something important to do..if it wasn't done someone was going to die... I couldn't hear it all. Then, I saw Harry at the door.

Apparently Draco saw him, too, because they both drew their wands.

Draco tried to hex Harry and missed, blowing up a lantern. Harry tried a nonverbal, I guess, but Draco blocked it and had another go.

He tried to Cruciatius Curse Harry!

But before Draco could cast the Curse all the way, Harry cried,

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" all of a sudden, Draco was bleeding all over like someone stabbed him over and over again... Draco fell

backward and seemed to be floating on pool covered with rose petals, but it was really blood blooming in the water of the flooded

bathroom, glistening on Draco's face. Harry didn't seem to know what he had done, and dropped to his knees at Draco's side, when

Myrtle let out an ear-peircing scream.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Snape burst into the room as though he had been waiting outside the door

for that one call, knelt beside Draco a minute, then took him away, saying for Harry to stay there. No one knew I was there, not even

Myrtle. Snape returned and dememnded where Harry learnt the spell. I could not hear the rest. I sighed in the corner, knowing I was not

going to be caught. I mean, I was hidden!

But when Harry ran out of the room, perhaps to fetch towels to clean the blood, Snape walked over to me and pulled me out of the dark

corner I had been hiding in.

"Tikal, I told you that you need to stop visiting the Chamber. Well, at least this time you can help. I need the full story, Tikal, and don't

skip anything. Then I want you to go up to Madam Pomfrey and get something for shock. I know this is hard for you, and I know that

what you really want to do is either swim or kill Potter, but you need to stay calm." It seemed like he knew everything!

I gave him a summary of what happened, not saying that Draco had cast the first spell, and taking care to step lightly around the nearly-

use Unforgivable Curse. I had been studying Occlumens and Legilimens over the summer, so I had nothing to worry about. After I told

the story, I ran up the stairs two at a time to the hospital wing. There were tons of Slytherins gathered there already, and I shoved them all

out of the way so I could see what happened to Draco.

Pansy Parkinson was lying on the bed stroking his head while he was knocked out. I made sure she was in the same condition before

returning to Draco's side. He was awake, at least.

"So, first we discover you don't have a last name or a past or anything, and now I get attacked by Potter? What next, Hagrid becomes

Headmaster!" He said, chuckling, but wincing in pain.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion for shock and Draco a potion to ease pain. I didn't exactly know what to make of Harry's spell, but

one thing was certain: I was going to find out what was going on with all my friends, incuding Draco, and I was going to stop it. I was sick

of them fighting. It had to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading this, I know it's a little short, but I thought that this all shoudl just be oin it's own little part, you know? It's all really strange happenings, and of course, in the Draco scene, you all know what happens, for those who've read the sixth book. I really hope you enjoy the next couple chapters; I'm going to go strait from Draco's recovery to some fishy goings on and someting about a lightnign struck tower. Soul of Shadow_


	5. Chapter 5, Plans and a Mark

I sat by Draco the whole time he was recovering... well, when I could, like on my free period after Herbology, or afterlunch was over.

I stroked his hair and muttered about how I would get Harry back. On one of these days, when Draco was awake, He said something peculiar.

"Help me, then. I have...a job to do. Something I will need a lot of help on. If you help me, it will get Harry back. Oh, it will get him back

alright." He laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno what the hell you're talking about, and really I don't care. I know how to get Potter back, don't worry."

"How are you gonna do it, babe? Bloody hell, you're drivin' me insane with anticipation! I wanna know!"

"You'll know, love. YOu'll know. You needn't worry." I smiled devilishly and headed to my next class: Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Finally, after I had recovered, I went down to Potions with Tikal and grinned at Potter. I got the attention. I wasn't allowed to tell

how I was injured, but I did tell people it was Potter's fault, and that it hurt alot. In class, Potter was the best, which made me angry.

Slugworth's favorites, huh? Well, they're little suckups, I thought. Once Dumbledore is dead, I can kill them without a problem. Yeah, and I'll...

I'll make Tikal come with me. I'll present her to the Dark Lord and see what he says!

Yes, I thought, I'll see what he says about her. See if he approves. As Tikal and I were starting our potions, and I continued thinking

about presenting her to the Dark Lord, suddenly a thought struck me. What if he approves of her so much, he takes her? He'll steal her from me!

I...I just know it! Thoughts like these raced through my jealous mind and finally, at the end of class, I had to ask her.

"Tikal. Come here a second... Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, Draco, but alright...shoot."

"If there were someone you met who was more powerful than me, but not as good looking..." I laughed out loud at that. Imagine me, saying that about

the Dark Lord!

"Yeah...?"

"Sorry...sorry..."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...Ok, so if there were a guy like that at school...would you choose him over me?"

"Uhm...No. No I don't think so."

"Oh. Good."

And so the day continued in silence. At lunch, Tikal went over to talk with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch match for Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.

She took my advice and told him that the Pop 'n' Freshes can't score to save their lives, and I guess that made him feel better. Not that I cared, I mean...

I was plotting the death of the Headmaster. Already, one of my plans had failed. The second would take place that night.

I doubted these simple things would work, but I was using them as diversions. Snape was on to me, I knew, and I had to make it seem like I didn't know

what I was doing. But I knew. Oh, I knew. That was the night I asked Tikal coherently to help me.

I was marveling at the fact that pre-Voldemort was my father. I wondered how a really pale bald guy with no nose could get a girlfriend. Then again,

I had seen him, a memory, as a young boy. Sixteen. That might not be a menacing appearance, well, not as menacing as he has now, but at least people won't laugh

at him! I can understand if Tom doesn't know I exist, and I can handle that. I don't think I can handle the shame to have a very ugly father. At least Sirius

had a nose and hair!

Suddenly and without warning, I was jolted out of my ponderings by Draco. He was asking me to follow him, and quickly. I rolled my eyes and got off the couch.

"What is it this time?"

"I need you and your fixing skills to help me fix something."

"Wow. Widening your vocabulary, I see?"

"Shh, Filch'll hear us!"

"You don't need to worry. Remember, I have that copy of the map that Sirius and Lupin helped make?"

"Oh...yeah... well, anyway, follow me to the Room of Requirement! I need to show you something."

"Ok..."

So our adventure to the Room of Requirement ended in me standing in a room filled with junk, staring at the old cabinet Montague had been locked in.

"You want me to help you fix this thing? Are you crazy?"

"No. I need to get some friends into the school. It's...imperative that they get here. By any means."

"Uh-huh. Mind telling me why?"

"There's some business we need to take care of."

"Yeah. Ok. What business?" I was relentless.

"Fine...Look, Tikal...I have a job to do and I need you to help me. I'm supposed to kill someone in the school. I can't do it without your help."

"What! I'm not helping you kill someone! Are you out of your mind?"

"But...He'll kill ME if I don't, Tikal, don't you see!"

"Who will, Draco? WHO? I'm not doing anything without answers, got it!"

"Yes...I...I got my assignment from..."

"I'm waiting."

"From..."

"Still waiting..."

"Him."

"Very descriptive."

"You Know Who."

"No, I don't know who. You're not making any sense." The only name at the time I knew for Voldemort was...Voldemort.

"He-Who-must-not-be-named."

"You're averting the question."

"No, I'm answering it."

"GIve me a straight answer that I'll understand."

"The Dark Lord."

"Nothing. I got nothing from that."

"V...V..Voldemort" he whispered, shaking.

"Oh him. Ok, you were starting to worry me. I was afraid you were gonna say somthing like...HIM! YOU GOT OYUR ORDERS FROM HIM!"

"Calm down, Tikal...look..." he winced and revealed a brand new Dark Mark on his arm.

"Very impressive, Draco. Now what the HELL are you thinking!"

"Wait...impressive?"

"I was being sarcastic. You got a black one. My tatoo is cooler."

"Tattoo? YOu have a Tattoo of the Dark Mark?"

"I don't know. Look..." I showed him the mark. It was exactly like his, but it changed colors between green, black, and silver.

"Oh my God..." 


	6. Chapter 6, Tikal's Spite, Draco's Flight

My mouth was wide open. Tikal's Dark Mark was flashing different colors, but it didn't move otherwise. She had a DARK MARK! I

mean... A DARK MARK! She's my age, and... well... she's a SHE! I don't mean to be sexist or anything, but there are only like four

female Death Eaters, according to my father. Anyway, that isn't what matters. What mattered was that Tikal had a Dark Mark.

"Oh My God..."

"What? It's Just a stupid tattoo. It's not like I'm going to die from it or something." She was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Are... are you crazy? That's not a tattoo! Tattoos don't change color! Now... I'm going to ask you once. And I need you to be very,

very honest. When and where did you get that?"

"Oh, well, mister Holmes, I'm afraid THIS tat DOES change color. But, I'd be happy to answer your questions, Sherlock. I got this thing

slapped on me when I was a kid, long as I can remember. And I got it... Hell, I dunno... Wherever my parents lived before they were

killed. Oh, and recent discoveries lead me to believe that's somewhere in Ireland. No, I'm not Irish."

"Fine... Fine... Tikal, can you start on this? I need to go use the restroom." Unfortunately, my ruse didn't work, because a public toilet

stall appeared in the corner of the room.

"Well, just go then. I guess I'll fix this stupid thing, but... I don't know. I might not even get it fixed." Tikal scrutinized the cabinet as I went

into the stall.

"I need to talk to Professer Snape..." I whispered, listening to Tikal begin to pull broken peices of wood off of the cabinet. Suddenly, a

door appeared behind the toilet. It looked like the door to the teacher's lounge.

I opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it silently behind me. Professer Snape was sitting on a green couch reading papers when I

came in. He looked up, stood up, and set his coffee down.

"What is it, Draco? What's wrong?" He said, stepping forward.

"Professer... You know that... er... TATTOO... I got recently?" I said, nervously.

"Draco, what is this about?" Snape sounded angry. Better get to the point quick, I thought.

"I... happen to know of one other student who has the exact same TATTOO... but in... different colors?" I said, cringing.

"Draco Malfoy I will NOT hear such nonsense out of your mouth!" Snape fumed.

"It isn't nonsense, sir! She has it, I swear! I swear on my grandfather's grave!"

"Wait... She? SHE? There is a female student of, I assume, your age, who you have seen the... Tattoo... On?"

"Y...Yes, sir..." Snape regarded me with suspicion.

"And you said that the mark changes color?"

"Yes..."

"Would it happen to change from black to green to... oh... something lighter? Like white? Or..."

"Silver. It changed black, green, then silver." I said, building my confidence.

"Where is this student, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape advanced on me.

"She...I can take you to her, sir! Just a moment..." I opened the teacher's lounge door. The Room of Requirement was still behind it. "In

here, sir. Get your wand ready... She won't show you willingly."

"Alright... Why are we in a bathroom?" Snape whispered behind me.

"That doesn't matter. Stay in here until you hear the word Tattoo." I left before he could protest, flushing the toilet first.

Tikal was standing in front of the cabinet, with two chairs and a bit of wood, sanding the bit of wood as it lay on the two chairs. She was

polishing it and trying to match the shade using her wand.

"Oh, Tikal! That won't be neccessary. Just put it back together, alright?" I said, trying to move the wood.

"No, it isn't that simple. This thing is busted... I don't think I can get it to work without... The same wood. I'm trying to enchant it, but I'm

not sure it's working."

"Hmm... hey, would you mind showing me that TATTOO again?" Before Tikal could respond, she was down on the ground, unconcious.

Snape must have used a nonverbal spell to knock her out, I mused.

"Wait... Tikal? Tikal the orphan girl? Sirius Black's adopted daughter?"

"Adopted?"

"Never you mind, Malfoy!" Snapped Snape. Ha, that's funny.

"Ok... Uhm... Here. Look at it, it's... it's so... authentic. Who could've done a mark like this?"

"I know exactly what this means. Draco, do NOT mention this to anyone. When you get orders from home to report your progress, this

is NOT to be brought up. This mark puts Tikal's life in jeopardy."

"Woah... that SUCKS!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Groaning, I pushed myself up from the ground. Draco was standing over me, calling my name. He waved air in my face and told me to

watch my head.

"Wow, that was some fall! I TOLD you not to climb on the cabinet! Look at this mess, and you're all bloody..." He trailed off.

He was right, though. It looked like I'd tried to get something off the top of the cabinet and it had fallen on me. Draco must've dragged

me out from under it and dusted up a little.

"Ow... I don't even want to remember what happened... Ugh... Oh, GOD! Look at this.. Now I WILL have to completely rebuild this

thing... Up from the ground. Hopefully I can find the right spell to enchant it like it was... Jesus CHRIST That hurts! Quit it, stop trying to

help me, your only pressing on the bruises!! Sometimes I don't know WHY you do things, Malfoy. I just don't."

"Since when are we on last-name terms? I don't even KNOW your last name!" cried Draco, letting go of me.

"Neither do I! Just call me... Fuzz. Tikal Fuzz, that's me until I know what's up."

We left the Room 'O' Requirement and headed toward the Great Hall. I had dusted myself off as much as I could; I wasn't even that

dirty. The last thing on my mind was food, but Draco seemed hungry.

"Hey, what are you on, man? You must have severe munchies. You've never eaten like THAT before." I said. He gave me a look and I

just shook my head.

After watching Draco shovel thirty pounds of food into his mouth, I left the Great Hall, saying hi to Ginny on the way out.

"Oh, hey, Tikal, a word, if you please?" I turned to see Professer Snape. I groaned and then said

"This isn't about my D.A.D.A grade is it? Because I KNOW I can't be failing. Wait... I did NOT kill that guy, I SWEAR!" I grinned, then

stopped when I saw Snape's look.

"Tikal, I'm asking you why you don't go to the Slytherin dormitories at curfew. Or ever, come to think of it. Since the first year, Pansy

Parkinson has told me that you don't go down there. Now, I have proof! I myself watch you sneak from the dormitories to the upper

floors. You NEVER come back. I've been watching for a month, now, Tikal. Where do you go?"

All I did was smile and shake my head. Ya'll know where I go. Second Floor, Girl's bathroom. Sink that Doesn't Work. That is my

address. I built myself a room in the Chamber of Secrets, all because Parkinson put snakes in my bed first year. Malfoy hit on me, and I

punched him. Parkinson tried to kill me, so I left the dorms. I went up a couple floors and into the bathroom, where a stupid ghost chick

started crying at me. I cursed at the tap, banging my fists on the sink, when it sunk into the floor. I went down and found, Oh My God,

the Chamber. Of course... The ol' Basilisk wasn't there yet because the Heir of Slytherin

wasn't there. Ol' Voldy. Come to think of it... The Basilisk SHOULD'VE come out, since technically I AM the heir. No, nevermind...

must be oldest counts. Ha... Old... Anyway, I've been living there ever since, 'cept second year. I couldn't get in the Chamber!

"Well, sir, I think we both know where I go. You just haven't admitted it to yourself." I started to walk away, but Snape grabbed my arm.

"Tikal, these are dangerous times. I NEED to know where you go at night. Where do you SLEEP!?"

"Why, so you can come kill me in my bed? TO hell with that. I'm going to my room now, ado, Severus." I jerked my arm away with such

force, I heard Snape's arm pop.

I opened the Chamber and walked to my room. First a cabinet falls on me, then Snape practically asks me if he can come to my place to

hang out. GOD! This is a shitty day! I thought.

But it would get a whole lot worse in the weekend.

---------------------------------------------------------

As Harry Potter, you expect to see a lot of things. But one thing I didn't expect to see was Katie Bell fly into the air and spaz out. We

rushed her to the hospital wing, but Madame Pomfrey couldn't do enough. They sent an owl to St. Mungo's, and Hermione and Ron still

don't believe me when I say it's all Malfoy's fault.

---------------------------------------------------------

A while after Katie touched the medallion meant for Dumbledore, Tikal came to me with great news.

"Draco, I found the spell! And I have another cabinet you can use... but we'll have to re-do the spell on the other cabinet at the same

time."

"Oh, that can be arranged. Next Hogsmeade visit... No! Never Mind. What is the spell? Now?"

"Well... It's here. In this book." She showed it to me. I memorized it, then made a mental note of it.

"Good. Tell me... what time do you think we could put the spell into action?"

"I don't know... tonight is a good night... Why do you need this again? To get people into the castle for what?" Tikal didn't remember

much after Snape's spell.

"Oh, Just some friends who wouldn't otherwise be able to come."

"Oh, alright. How about... seven? That gives you enough time to get to Hogsmeade..."

"Great. That gives me a half hour. I'll be back by then. See you in the Room of Requirement in twenty-five minutes!"

Draco rushed outside, into the setting sun, leaving me, blinking in confusion, behind. I shrugged and pulled my wand out. I practiced the

wand-motion all the way up to the Room, and when I went in, I place the cabinet in a wide empty circle space. Five minutes later, with

about two minutes to seven, Draco burst into the Room.

"Seven o'clock, even, right? Ok. We can do this... One minute." He looked at the digital watch I had fixed to work on school property.

"Draco... who is going to preform the spell on the other cabinet?"

"Forty-Five seconds." He stared at the lighted face of the watch.

"Draco, what the hell? Who's doing the spell on the other end?! They have to be done at the same time, moron! You'll never get down

there in time to do the spell! What the hell are you thinking? Whos doing the

spell..."

"Ten! Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two..."

"Erg!!" I shouted the spell and did the motion. To my surprise, the cabinet glowed a bright yellow, like it was supposed to if the spell was

successful, and then stopped.

"YEAH!! WHOOO!! YOU DID IT!! HA HA!! YEAH!! ALRIGHT!! WHOOOO!!!" Draco threw his hand up in the air, continually

whooping.

"Who's There?!" called a voice from the door. I smelled cooking sherry, and tried to see who was coming, when suddenly everything

went pitch black. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, where I heard a short scuffle.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?!" I cried as I was sat down in the Great Hall.

"Nothing, alright? A little intrusion we couldn't afford, that's all."

"A little... SCREW THAT! I want answers, and I want them NOW." I whispered menacingly. Blaise Zabini looked at me from across

the table, but said nothing.

"No. I... I have to go... Business to attend to... You know. I'd recommend that you stay in your ROOM for the night, Tikal. I... I have to

go."

Mere minutes later, filled with frustration, I began to leave the Hall, when Hermione, Ron, and Ginny burst into the Great Hall.

"Tikal! We've...We've been looking everywhere! Harry just left the school with Dumbledore. They're going on a mission... Harry told us

to watch Malfoy. Do you know where he is?" Ginny asked me.

"Naw... Ass just left me with no explanation of where he was goin', saying something about having business to attend to." Looks of horror

flashed across the faces of the three friends.

"Have you... helped Draco fix anything lately?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Er... Yes, actually, I have. A stupid cabinet in the Room of Requirement. Why?" They rushed off, and I followed, confused.

Just a minute later, at the door the Room, I was shoved back to the end of the second corridor, while Ginny rushed back off to Hermione

and Ron.

Then, I heard shouts, a scuffle, and then I hid behind a vase as a legion of black-clad men stormed into the castle. In their lead was

Draco. I decided to head them off a little ways up the passage,

using a side corridor, long since forgotten by all but Harry, Fred, George, and myself. When I came upon the right opening, I jumped

through instantly, and was there just in time to stand angriliy in the corridor

in front of Draco and the men, who prompty pulled out their wands. Draco barely had time to shout out "NO!" when they started to say

the killing curse, and stopped them before they could kill me.

"Tikal, I told you to stay IN YOUR ROOM!!" he cried, stepping towards me.

"Yeah, and I told you I wanted a bloody EXPLANATION!! What in the HELL is going on here, Draco!?" I shouted at the pale boy.

"Malfoy, we don't have time for this! Kill her and be done with it!" called a man with blood-stained teeth to Draco's father. Lucious

Malfoy stepped forward and raised his wand to me.

"Put it down, Malfoy, or so help me I will hurt you." I said menacingly. Malfoy laughed.

"You couldn't possibly harm me."

"Oh, but I could. One little word to HIM, and you're dead. Snap! Like a mouse in a trap." I snapped my fingers and turned back to

Draco.

"Now tell me!!" I roared. "Why the hell did you have me help you get DEATH EATERS into the castle!?"

"I told you I had a job to do! Help me, Tikal! If you love me, help me. He'll kill everyone if I don't..." Draco's face was pained, and I let

out my breath through clenched teeth. I didn't want Draco to die, and my girlish stupidity overcame my natural instinct.

Grabbing Draco, I set off at a run toward the Astronomy Tower.

--------------------------------------------------

Tikal led us to the tower, But in our way were already members of the Order of the Phoenix, along with Potter's own kind, Dumbledore's

Army. Tikal shoved me at the door and scurried up behind me, but I went through and then barred the door. Dumbledore was there

already, and there were two brooms. The whole thing escalated so quickly, and all I remember after Snape blasted him over the edge is

running for my life, Tikal chasing after me, wand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------

I had meant to stop him before he went through the door. He was ahead of me, though, and I couldn't get through. The Death Eaters

came up behind me and threw me down the stairs, blasting through up to the top of the Tower.

All I could do was blast throught the other Death Eaters until finally, I saw none other than Draco Malfoy, followed by Hook-Nosed,

Greasy-Haired, Sleazy-Demeanored Severus Snape, running for their lives. Harry ran after him, and I knew that what Draco had told

me, about killing Dumbledore, before he knocked me out, before I couldn't remember... It all clicked. I had just assisted in the murder of

the HeadMaster, and this whole thing was my fault to save my idiot boyfriend.

Roaring, I tore out of the hall ahead of Harry, right on Draco's heels, shouting curses at them, at Snape, at Draco, and mostly I wished I

could curse myself. I flew out of the Great Hall doors, and past a bewildered Snape.

I heard some shouts from behind me, from Harry and Snape, and then I heard Snape say that HE was the Half-Blood Prince. That didn't

surprise me. Anyway, I caught up with Draco at the gate, and grabbed him. Wildly, he flung me to the ground, and kept running. Snape

caught up, and we were neck-and-neck racing for Draco. Luckily, I grabbed ahold of Draco at the same time as Snape did. Unluckily,

that was when Snape Aparated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AUTHOR NOTE:_

_Okay, so, We're now out of the castle, and into the dark tombs of Voldemort. From here on in, I am NOT going by anything but my own imagination,  
and the end of this story WILL NOT coincide with the end of the series. At least, I hope it doesn't.  
Soul of Shadow_


	7. Chapter 7, Fuzz, Riddle, and Malfoy

I, Tikal...Fuzz... Awoke on a cold stone floor, hearing voices close, but not too close to me. One of them was Draco's, one was

Lucious Malfoy's, one was Severus Snape, and one I didn't recognize.

"This is the girl, my Lord. My own son found her for you. He would like to present her to you, personally." Lucious Malfoy said,

smugly.

"You are sure, Malfoy? You are sure your boy did not disappoint me? I cannot afford any more disappointments." said the cold voice. I

knew who it was, now, of course. It was Voldemort.

"I am sure, my Lord. I have seen the mark you yourself placed upon her, as has Severus and my own boy." Lucious told the Dark Lord.

"Your boy is clever, to come to one of my loyal Death Eaters when he found the girl." Voldemort said to Malfoy, voice echoing coldly

around the corridor.

"Thank you, my Lord... You are ever generous." Malfoy said, graciously, bowing.

"Young Master Malfoy... Tell me about the girl. Everything you know. Speak, boy." I could feel Voldemort's snake-like eyes burning

into the back of my skull.

"Yes my Lord... She is in Slytherin House, my Lord. She found the Chamber of Secrets all on her own, and she lives there. She is a

Parseltongue, sir. She is kind, as well, but she is not to be trifled with. She is menacing, at times. She gets angry easily, my Lord. She

very suited to be a Slytherin." finished Draco. Traitor, I thought.

"And, young master Malfoy... what are YOUR feelings toward the girl? Do not lie to me, Malfoy." Voldemort said, and I could hear the

cold, evil smile in his voice.

"My Lord... my feelings toward the girl... do not matter. She... she is yours." Draco said, stumbling over his words.

"I asked you what your feelings for her were. Not whether they were relevant. CRUCIO!" I heard Draco fall to the ground and scream,

just as I heard Voldemort's robes whip around him as he turned.

"Now, I will ask you again, young Master Malfoy. What are YOUR feelings toward the GIRL?" Voldemort said, sneering.

"My Lord!" cried Draco, choking back pained tears, "I... I love her with all my heart..."

"Then it is fitting that you should not have her. Love is a weakness, Malfoy. Get up, boy, and unlock the cell. I wish to see her. NOW!"

Lord Voldemort demanded.

Draco shuffled to the cell door, and unlocked it. There was a creaking hinge behind me, and then footsteps. He stopped behind me, and

I felt his hand close over my shoulder. When he turned me over, I stayed still, until he bent down to wake me. Then, I opened my eyes

and socked him as hard as I could in the face.

"TRAITOR!!" I shouted, jumping up and running for the door to the cell, where Snape stood clutching my (17 inch willow and

rosewood, dragon heartstring and black rose petal) wand, and dived at the stunned Potions Master. I tackled him to the ground,

wrestled my wand from his hand, and flicked my hand, shutting the cell door and locking it non-verbally.

"Impressive, young lady. Would you try that against me?" Voldemort said, facing me and smirking.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you, old man. You'd like for me to run at you, so you could stop me dead with the Cruciatus Curse. I

wouldn't duel you, either, for you'd surely Imperius Curse me." I said.

"How dare you speak to the Dark Lord like that!" screamed Lucious, drawing his wand.

Voldemort held up his hand, silencing the tall blonde man.

"I wouldn't use the Imperius Curse on you. Nor would I use the Cruciatus." Said the white faced, snake-eyed menace.

"Oh, sure you wouldn't, Riddle. That's like saying Malfoy over here wouldn't give me over to you in a heartbeat to save his own skin."

Snape, Lucious, and Draco gasped.

"Impudent fool!" cried Voldemort, outraged at hearing his last name. "You are NEVER to speak that name!"

"What, Riddle? But isn't your name Tom Riddle? Tom Marvolo Riddle? Oh no, I forgot, you changed it to something even MORE

stupid... LORD VOLDEMORT." I said, angrily.

"CRUCIO!" Roared Voldemort, wand pointed at me. I did nothing. The pain was searing, intense.

I had showed Voldemort's fake Professor Moody that I could withstand both the Imperius and the Cruciatus, just because I could think

my 'happy thoughts'. The pain was magical, and could be stopped. I knew it.

"It... Doesn't work on me, Voldy. Go ahead and... try it. You can't... make me writhe...before you." I said, through clenched teeth. As I

said, the pain was severe, but I kept from falling.

The pain lifted, but I suddenly felt like I should ram into the bars head first several times, until I cracked my skull open. Instead, I threw

off Voldemort's Imperius and glared.

"You cannot defy me!" He screamed, losing his cool. He nodded at me, and I was about to make a crack about what that would have

done to any type of toupe he might have decided to wear, but I felt a rock hit the back of my head, and I was unconcious once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I, Draco Malfoy, had been standing at the bars of the cell for the whole escapade, marveling at Tikal's ability to throw off both curses.

Finally, Snape came up behind her with a stone block from off of the floor, and hit her in the back of the head with it. My father

unlocked the door, and had me drag Tikal into the cell.

"BOY!" cried the Dark Lord, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME OF HER POWER?!?"

"My Lord! I did not know!" I said, cringing.

"...You have been helpful, boy, but not helpful enough. Do you have anything more to say to renew your helpfulness?" he said, regaining

his composure.

"Her name is all I have, my Lord. Her name is Tikal...Well, Tikal Black, to some, Tikal Fuzz, to herself... But when she tried to prove

her pureblood heritage, she found one name, sir... a name she mentioned earlier... Tom Riddle, my Lord, but this was listed as her

father, my Lord, and I acted as though I did not see." I said, cringing again.

He laughed. A cold, peircing laugh.

"I am glad that she found that. You have regained your usefullness, boy. Tomorrow we will tell her what happened to her parents and

why. I am glad for you, boy. Glad you did not go any further with the girl. As I said, Love is an enemy. It is a weakness. It causes us to

falter in what must be done. I only have the girl out of neccessity, you understand. By this time next year, she will be dead."

I stumbled.

"My Lord? You're going to kill her?" I said, aghast.

"Yes, young Malfoy, after she bears me an heir." he said, climbing the stone steps up into his Manor.

"B...bears you an HEIR, my Lord? But...why her? Why Tikal?" I asked, mentally abusing myself for ever making her help me, for ever

getting her here.

"I picked her because, young Malfoy, she came to me. When I was a boy, your age, I met her in the Chamber. You see, I enchanted

the Chamber when I found it, so that my sixteen year old self could see people in the future if they were in the Chamber. She lives there,

as you told me, my boy, and one day, I met her. Saw her. Spoke with her. And how I knew that when I was ruler of the wizarding

world, she would be mine. I picked her then, so that when I found her parents, and killed them, it was because I had found younger her.

Her past, my future, when I saw her. I marked her, specially, so that when time relapsed and my sixteen year old self saw her, he would

know she was the one. He would seek her out and mark her, so that time wouldn't change. Time is a tricky thing, my boy. But when I

saw her at my sixteenth year...You could say I loved her, I suppose. And that is when I saw YOU, master Malfoy, and then, I hated

you. Later, I saw you as an asset to get to her. You see?" The Dark Lord had led us up to an elegant drawing room and sat down.

"Uh... My Lord? Might I ask... What exactly did you hate me for?" I asked nervously. The thought of Lord Voldemort seeing me and

Tikal together was chilling, considering...

"Why do you ask, young Malfoy... Is there something... less than honorable that you and the Girl did in the Chamber?"

"No! Of course not, my Lord. We are only sixteen!" I said, indignantly.

"My Lord, excuse my son if he has done anything less than honorable to the girl. He IS sixteen..." my father said, glaring coldly at me.

"You do not understand, Lucious. If he has 'soiled' the girl, as the spell says, then she is worthless and must be killed."

"NO! You can't kill her! We haven't done anything, I swear!" I said, truthfully. As much as I joked about it, it never happened.

"Did she love you back, Malfoy?" Snape asked, quietly. It was the first thing he had said, really, since we had left Hogwarts the

previous day.

"...I...I don't..." I stuttered. The suddenness of his question shocked me.

"Yes... Quite. Did she, young Malfoy?" Voldemort asked me, cooly.

"My Lord... I'm... I'm not sure... what you mean..." I said, lamely.

"Did she love you back?" Snape repeated, rising and beginning to pace.

"Yes... sir." I said, hands resting on my knees, head down.

"And how do you know this?" asked the Dark Lord.

"She...told me. Every day." I mumbled. I knew what they were getting at. They were trying to convince me that she had been playing

me, didn't like me. Trying to ensure that I wouldn't try to stop what they saw as neccessary.

"She told you. Did she...show you?" Voldemort asked, staring at me.

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"Did she hug you, kiss you, hold your hand, or stand up for you?" he said, red eyes gleaming with mischeif.

"Yes, sir... What is the relevance of this?" I said, hotly.

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy. The relevance of this, my dear boy, is this: She did only as would be expected by someone who was

attempting to get more out of a relationship then petty kisses and hugs. You know I am right, boy. She was a, what would be a correct

term... Money Hungry woman. You are rich, she is not. You cannot deny this fact. You know, I had rather come to like you, my boy.

Rather come to like you indeed. But if you insist on believing this nonsense, I will have to get rid of you." He said, eyes gleaming.

"But my Lord... Surely there is some way that this could be avoided. Perhaps the boy tells the truth. Perhaps the girl loves him in return.

In that case, would she not be less useful to you? Would not the three spells' effects be disrupted if she loves another?" Snape said,

stopping in front of the Dark Lord and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

I saw Voldemort's eyes flash, but not in anger. He knew something we didn't know, that was for sure.

"Indeed. The spells' effects would certainly be affected. Perhaps it would be an excellent idea to ask the girl what she feels... I'm sorry...

FELT towards the boy." He said, mischeiviously.

"What do you mean what she felt?" I asked, sharply. I immediately regretted this.

"I have told you to HOLD YOUR TONGUE, MALFOY!" Voldemort said, trying to regain his composure. "Let me tell you what I

mean. When you handed her over to me, you think that she would still care for you like she did before? You think that she would still

care about you when you handed her to such an alleged 'evil' man as I? You expect her to love you still, if she ever did?"

My heart sunk. He was right, of course. She wouldn't still care for me. She'd hate me, probably. I didn't know, but I wanted to find out.

"I know how you feel, my boy. First thing that we shall do tomorrow is test the girl, and get her to tell us somethings about herself, shall

we?" said Voldemort, therefore dismissing us to our own rooms.

I couldn't imagine what Tikal was going through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the wrought-iron door to the holding cell, screaming my head off to be let go, I, Tikal, finally fell back to the ground in an

exhausted heap.

"This is USELESS. Nobody's coming for me. Who am I kidding? I'll be here for the rest of my LIFE!" I cried, falling flat, spread-eagled

on the floor from my sitting position.

Just then, the heavy wooden door at the top of the rough stone steps was flung open. Down into the dungeon a familiar figure swept in

his usual manner, followed by Malfoy and his father.

"Here comes the calvalry..." I muttered, standing up and pressing my face against the bars, letting my arms droop out through them,

casually.

"The Dark Lord will join us soon, Tikal. He has something for you." Snape said, quietly.

The look he gave me, one of sorrow and sympathy, filled me with saddness. Snape hadn't meant for this to happen to me. He had

known about my mark since the beginning of my third year.

I shoved myself roughly back from the bars and sat on the cold stones again, and said

"I don't suppose that there's anything to eat around here for a measly little prisoner like me, ay?"

Malfoy jumped off the chair he had been lounging in and stared at me.

"I'll go fetch you something!" he said, beginning to walk to the steps.

"Don't bother. Your voice ruined my appetite." I said, coldly.

However hurt Malfoy looked, I didn't care. He had turned me over to VOLDEMORT. Suddenly, with that one thought, a memory

clicked in my mind.

"THIS is what you were talking about, wasn't it, you little rat?!" I cried, leaping up and pointing at him accusingly.

"Wh..." He began, but I cut him off.

"You asked me a few months ago if I'd leave you for someone who was powerful if not as good-looking. You ASKED ME that! Were

you planning this from all the way back then, Malfoy, or was this all just... spurr of the moment?! Huh?! You were planning on it,

weren't you? But you wanted me to stay with you, to forgive you BEFORE it happened!! DIDN'T YOU?!"

"NO! Tikal... I didn't want this! I didn't..." His father smacked him across the face just then, as the wooden door began to open again.

Voldemort came down, swiftly, followed by a house elf carrying a laden tray.

"I suppose our guest is hungry, am I right, my friends?" he asked, nodding to Mr. Malfoy and Snape.

"Guest my ass..." I shook my head and sat in the corner.

"Then you must be thirsty. It has been three days since you last had something. You must be famished."

When he said three days, my mouth went very dry. I choked,

"Water?"

"Yes. Indeed. Give her some water, now." he swept his hand and the cell door opened. His wand trained on me the whole time the

house elf was inside, but I didn't move.

"Thank you." I forced myself to say, replacing the glass on the tray when it was empty. He smiled a wicked smile.

"You see how easy that was, Malfoy? We must only wait for a few minutes before we can ask your friend what we wish to know."

I choked again, and slapped myself. Malfoy jumped up and looked at me for a moment, before I muttered,

"Curses... Veritaserum."

"She knows. Hmm. Interesting." Lucious said, snidely.

"Yeah, it isn't hard, Malfoy, since you're all sqealing like excited little girls about what amazing things I'll reveal to you." I said, fluttering

my fingers in a little fairy-ish motion.

The full effect of the potion hit, and I sat, silent and biting my tongue to stay that way, awaiting questioning.

"There we are. Now, Miss... Black. Tell me... Do you know who your real father is?" Voldy asked, sitting in a large chair in front of the

bars to the cell.

"Yes." I answered, continuing to bite my tongue.

"Who is it?" he continued, glancing at me.

"You." I snarled.

"Wrong, my dear. A simple ruse. We are not related in any way. Your adoptive father was attempting to hide you from me by

bloodline... I am no fool, however. Now... Did you ever love someone at any time, even if you don't love them now?" He winced at the

word 'love'.

"...Yes." I whispered.

"Who did you love, Tikal?" he sneered.

"I loved only three people in my whole life. Myself, first and foremost. I used to love that rat over there... but he's nothing to me now." I

spat.

"Who was the third, my dear?"

"The third I knew briefly. Only for a few weeks. He'd come to the Chamber at night and we'd sit and talk for hours. I only ever got his

first name. Tom."

"And do you still love this Tom?" Voldemort asked, intrigued.

"...Yes." and That is how I sold my soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was she talking about, my Lord?" my father asked the Dark Lord in the sitting room of the castle, where we had gone the night

Tikal awoke.

"Master Malfoy, you know who she was talking about. I believe I will tell you again, anyway, for the sake of your boy." He turned to

me, slowly, and I cringed under his gaze.

"Young Malfoy. Remember what I told you yesterday? About the effect of the Chamber? You do? Excellent. Then I presume it will not

be hard to guess who this mystery 'Tom' is."

I bit down a curse. Of Course! Lord Voldemort had been planning this from the beginning. He was the older version of the sixteen year

old man from the Chamber of Secrets. Curses!

"...you, sir." I managed, sitting on a footstool.

"No, not me... HIM." Voldemort swept his wand over the ruins of a book I recognized slightly. Where he had gotten it, I did not know.

Tom Riddle appeared before me, from the book, and Voldemort greeted him warmly.

"It seems that the spell worked well. Come, sit down my boy. I told you that Wormtail would come in handy ONE day, didn't I,

Severus?" Voldemort said, smiling evilly.

"Is he... permanant, sir?" Snape asked, slightly awed.

"He is. Tom, do you remember Tikal?" Voldemort turned to his younger self, relishing in the sight.

"I remember her, of course. I saw her only a few weeks ago." the boy lounged on the wingbacked chair, throwing untrusting glances my

way.

"Indeed. Would you like to see her? To talk to her, perhaps tomorrow morning?" The Dark Lord was grinning a very chilling grin.

"I believe I would. Why, is she here?" Tom sat up, intrigued.

"She is. But, when you see her, you will have to be locked in a cell, for trying to rescue her. You understand?"

"Yes, I understand, sir."

"My Lord, what will the boy be able to do for the three spells?" my father asked, standing.

"Malfoy... The boy IS the first spell. It is a captivation spell, to fascinate her with him. He is the main factor. I told you it would

somehow be myself, did I not?" Voldemort stood to leave.

"What will the second do, if I may ask?" I said quickly. Voldemort shot me an angry look, and then said,

"The second spell will be the next step after captivation. Preservation. We cannot MAKE her love him for long, but we can make a spell

to preserve her actual love. Fascination, Captivation, Love, and then Obsession. We will stop at the third." He made to leave, but I

called out to him.

"Sir! What is the goal of all this? What use is the girl to you if you're going to give her to this boy?"

"The boy is important of all of this, Malfoy. If I cannot do what this spell requires, and he can, well... My heir will still be mine by blood.

That is all I will say."

He swiftly left before I could continue.

So, they meant to use the boy for the 'dirty deed' as my father called it. Well, I didn't know whether I could stop it, but I would admit;

Tikal is lucky that it'll be Tom, not Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I'm getting to why I rated this Teen, I suppose. There was some confusion as to when Tikal arrived. She arrived at the SAME TIME as everyone else. I screwed up a little, and I'm fixing that, don't worry. A typo, that's all. Sorry to confuse you guys. It'll be all fixed, even the mess up in the first chapter will be clarified. Thanks for being patient. The next chapter will probably be out by next month. Thanks again!! Soul of Shadow


End file.
